The present invention relates to a system to transport and identify an item under test such as a container used to evaluate a biological sample for the presence or absence of microorganisms (e.g. bacteria, fungi). Such containers are typically referred to as petri dishes or simply dishes. Such containers are also referred to as culture plates or simply plates.
Automated medical testing systems utilize a track to move the containers (“dish” hereinafter) for processing from one location to another. The dishes are inspected and identified at various locations as they are processed for testing and/or tracking. For example, the BD Kiestra® system offers multiple stations or modules or workbenches at which sample cultures in the dish undergo procedures and/or testing. Each dish must be identified before and/or after each such procedure or test to maintain accurate diagnostic records of the dish. Regular inspection of the dish ensures process integrity and ties all of the tests performed on the specific sample used to inoculate the culture media in the dish.
Previous methods of identifying a dish along the track utilize a barcode scanner and a scanning platform. The dish is stopped by mechanical means at a point along the track. A pneumatic cylinder raises the dish above a moving track and rotates the dish. A vacuum is provided to maintain the position of the dish on the cylinder. A barcode affixed to a side of the dish is scanned by the barcode scanner. The pneumatic cylinder then lowers the dish back onto the track to move the dish to another location.
The system for reading the barcode requires a multitude of moving parts to raise and rotate the dish. One motor is used to drive the transport belt and another motor to rotate the cylinder. The approach also increases the time needed to transport the dish from location to location because of the need to raise, scan, and lower the dish at each location where the dish is inspected.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved system of reading barcodes as dishes are transported from station to station in a multi-station processing system.